Cute Yet Disturbing
by MoonlightNinja55
Summary: Mochis keep showing up during the nations' meals. At first, the mochis look so cute! However, the mochis tell the nations things that they rather not know. Inspired by Mameshiba X3
1. America

**Cute Yet Disturbing**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inspired by Mameshiba! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

America sighed contently as he patted his belly and burped a very loud, "heroic" burp after eating the usual McDonald's meal. England sat next to him, disgusted by his lack of manners.

"You know, one of the Seven Wonders of the World should really be that stomach of yours," England frankly remarked.

America just laughed. "And then the second Wonder of the World should be your scones!" He laughed more as he put up his hands to block the inevitable beating from the angry Brit.

"MY COOKING IS BRILLIANT, YOU GIT!"

"Whatever you say!" he snickered. Before England could yell at him some more, America's white McDonald's bag toppled and out spilled ketchup packets, napkins, leftover fries, and…

A mochi?

"Yo!" the mochi greeted adorably. It had glasses, blue eyes, and a blond strand of hair sticking up from the top of its head.

"WHAT THE? IT TALKS!" America shouted in disbelief, pointing a finger at it and scooting back in his chair.

"It kind of looks like you," England observed, unfazed.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT?"

"Did you know?" the mochi asked before England could reply. "You'll consume about 60,000 pounds of food during your lifetime! That's about the weight of six elephants!"

…

…

…

"…but that's how much an average person consumes," England pointed out. "Alfred is a nation, so that would mean he consumes mo-"

England gawked in shock as he watched America retreat to the corner of the room and curl into a fetal position.

"Lies…it's all a lie…" America muttered miserably to himself as gloomy spirals and lines surrounded him.

England sweat dropped. The mochi just giggled.


	2. England

**Cute Yet Disturbing**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mochi America: Yo! I'm here to thank **x. XDoubleTakeX .x****, streetoh00, Death Before Darkness, Map of the Stars, kiki575, Angel of the Midnight Sea, Montita, Sora Moto, fakiagirl, Suboi Airi, iTorchic, and Refurinn **for supporting this story! The Hero hopes you continue to do so! *flashes adorable smile*

Inspired by Mameshiba! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. England raised a thick eyebrow and wondered, "Who could that be?" He stood up from his chair and went to answer the door.

England gaped when he saw France. France smirked and greeted, "Bonjour, L'Angleterre-"

England slammed the door in his face without hesitation and muttered swears under his breath as he headed back to his dining table. "Honestly, as if I hadn't had enough of seeing that guy at world meetings! Stupid-"

England gawked in shock when he saw France sitting in one of the chairs at his table.

"BLOODY HELL! WHEN DID YOU…? HOW THE HELL DID YOU…?" England stammered in confusion and anger as he pointed at the door and then at the chair France was sitting in.

"You know, I thought you of all people would know how rude it is to slam a door in someone's face when all they were trying to do was say hello," France teased as he shook his head disapprovingly and picked up England's teacup from its saucer.

"AND YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW RUDE IT IS TO BREAK INTO SOMEONE'S HOUSE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!" England snapped. "AND GIVE ME BACK MY TEACUP!"

Just before England could make a move to grab back his teacup from the Frenchman's hands, a mochi jumped out of the teacup. Both England and France were surprised.

"Good day!" the mochi greeted. It had thick eyebrows and emerald green eyes.

"Oh mon Dieu! It looks just like you!" France exclaimed.

"Where do these things keep coming from?" England exclaimed.

"You mean you have seen one of these things before?"

"Did you know?" the mochi interrupted them. "There are approximately 550 hairs in each eyebrow."

…

…

…

France busted out laughing. "Ohonhonhonhon~! Obviously they haven't counted L'Angleterre's eyebrows!"

"SHUT UP, DAMN FROG!"

France kept on laughing "Ohonhonhonhon" as England chased him around his kitchen.

The mochi giggled.


	3. France

**Cute Yet Disturbing**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mochi England: I would like to thank** Liss-Sama, Death Before Darkness, dewdrop721, Cifer10, xXMelloYelloXx, Ru Tsuna, mitzie-chan219, iTorchic, wretchedheartbreak, awesomeninja234, Mossears of Riverclan, Angel of the Midnight Sea, Map of the Stars, DoubleyHaruhi96, 2bblue101, and Kitsune Freak **for supporting this story. *blushes while stuttering* I-It means a lot to the author and us mochis… Just don't go stealing us away, you gits!

Me: That's right! Steal them away after I'm done with them!

Mochi England: Precisely- W-WAIT, WHAT?

Me: So that means you can steal them…now!

*Mochi America and Mochi England get taken away*

Mochi England: NOO! SOD OFF! I DON'T WANT TO BE TAKEN AWAY!

Mochi America: *laughs heroically*

Me: *waves good-bye* Have fun~

Inspired by Mameshiba! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

France and a group of beautiful women laughed together. They all sat at a huge round table in a fancy restaurant and they all wore formal attire.

"Francis, darling! You're hysterical!" a woman with gorgeous curly brown hair and a white smile giggled. Francis smiled warmly.

"What can I say? I'm just a humorous guy," he bragged. Then, he took the woman's hand and kissed the back of it before winking. "Although I never joke around when it comes to l'amour…"

All the ladies swooned. The curly haired woman giggled and blushed madly.

At that moment, France's back pocket began to sing.

_I'm awesome!_

_No you're not, dude don't lie_

_I'm awesome!_

_I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome!_

_A quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online, Motherfu…_

The women gawked at France. He nervously laughed. "Er…un moment s'il vous plait!"

He hastily got up from his chair and retreated to a quiet place behind a fake ficus tree. "Oui, Prussia?" he greeted with a tired sigh after answering his cell phone.

"_Francis! Dude! What the fuck, man? Where are you!"_ France heard Prussia shriek. He winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I'm just…enjoying the luxuries of life, mon copain," he dodged the question.

"_Oh, yeah, "luxuries of life", which translates to "you're hanging out with some hot chicks without Gilbert and Antonio"! I thought we were supposed to go drinking together tonight?"_

"Oui, but um… I came across this, uh…"

"Francis, darling! What's the hold up?" the same curly brown-haired woman called to him. The other ladies told him to hurry up as well.

"Look, I can't talk right now. I'm…busy."

"_Are you serious? You're bailing on us? I can't believe this! I thought we were supposed to honor the code, huh? Bros before hos, Francis! Bros before-"_

France hung up on him and quickly rejoined his group. "Sorry for the wait. Where were we?"

"You're just in time! They're bringing our food now!" a blond woman with sky blue eyes informed cheerfully. France grinned.

"It's about time! They really shouldn't keep such dazzling young ladies waiting."

The women swooned again and sighed dreamily. The waiters came around to each of them and presented them their food.

"And for you Monsieur Bonnefoy, Saumon Fumé!" the waiter declared, placing a silver plate with a fancy silver lid on top in front of him. France licked his lips as the waiter lifted the lid.

BUUURP! A mochi burped loudly in France's face. The waiter staggered backwards and widened his eyes in shock. France, the women, and the waiters all gasped in horror.

"Bonjour!" the mochi greeted, bouncing off the silver plate and onto France's shoulder. The mochi had stubble and held a red rose. "Did you know? It is said that a man's beard grows fastest when he anticipates sex or thinks about it."

…

…

…

The women watched France's beard closely.

It did indeed look like it was growing before their very eyes.

"Ladies! Wait, s'il vous plait!" France called out to them desperately as they stomped angrily away. He grabbed the brown-haired woman's arm and begged, "I wasn't even thinking about that! I would never think about that, Gabrielle!"

"LIAR!" she spat in his face and yanked her arm away from his grasp. She then slapped him and huffed, "SOME GENTLEMAN YOU ARE! AND MY NAME'S STEPHANIE, YOU DIRTY PERVERT!"

France watched her and the others storm out of the restaurant. Once they were out of sight, he got on his hands and knees and hung his head. "Why is it always me…?"

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at the waiter with teary eyes. "Oui…?"

"Your bill, sir," the waiter stated, handing him the bill. He took it listlessly and read it.

…

"HOW MUCH?" he shouted in despair.

The mochi just giggled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Disclaimer: France's ringtone for Prussia is the song "I'm Awesome" by Spose.**

The Bad Touch Trio are the reason for making me raise the rating to this fanfic~ XD

By the way, seeing a pattern yet? X3


End file.
